Spongebod.EXE
The beginning. I was in my local Goodwill, Hoping to find some items to use in my spare time. I was passing by the video game & movie aisle and something that caught my eye. it was a box with crudely drawn red sharpie that said "Spongebod.exe". Me being quite intrigued about this box, I decided to pick it up from the shelf. I read all the contents in the box and apparently it was a spongebob game. Not too sure why it was called spongebod though, Maybe the person that wrote it was very lazy or something... I wanted to buy it, but Because im poor and did not have enough money to buy "Spongebod is weird", I decided to blow the entire Goodwill up after shoplifting "Spongebod is weird". I proceeded to drive home with my 1956 model Chevy Silverado 3500HD truck, I opened the doors to my lovely house and got ready to open the Spongebod box, But before that i took an absolute massive shit in my toilet bowl. With the absolute massive shit taken care of, I decided to now open the Spongebod box. I opened the box with a knife and there was a disk inside of it, Nothing else. The disk itself appeared to be in perfect condition, No scratches, No marks, Just perfect. It also had crude sharpie written on it that said "Spongebod.exe". I decided to put the disk inside my PS4 that i stole from walmart several months back. The start of it all After i turned on my PS4 and put the Spongebod.exe disk inside of it, a screen with very very and i mean VERY hyper-realistic blood was shown. I believe it was shown for approximately 3 seconds on my 48 inch flatscreen Tv. I was very unsettled about this, But neither the less i decided to continue on. After the hyper-realistic blood was shown, a menu screen of some sort popped up. The background of the menu was spongebob himself holding a kitchen knife that had wet blood on it. In the main menu itself it had 4 options Option 1 >Level selection Option 2 >Game settings Option 3: >Credits Option 4: >Quit game I was slightly disturbed about spongebob holding a knife covered in blood, But i toughened up by squeezing my balls extra tight and hard. I was now ready, To play, Spongebod.exe... When i went to the level selection option it led me to a level select of 3 levels. Level 1 >The OOFING of Squidward Level 2 >Chum bucket is gooooooooooooooood Level 3 >MODE Fight EVIL PATRIXXX I was not able to select level's 2 and 3, So i naturally selected level 1. Level 1: The killing of Squidward The level started outside of spongebob's pineapple house. It was apparently a top down view. I could freely move around, but there was an invisible barrier stopping me from going outside the map. I decided to try to go to Patrick's rock house. But his rock house was nowhere to be seen. But squidward's house was still here. I walked over to his house, And entered it. surprisingly, Everything was normal inside Squidward's house. Suddenly, There was a box telling me to press the circle button 2 times very fast. I did so and an inventory system of some sort popped up. There was only one thing in my inventory, A knife. Not knowing what to do now, I clicked the circle button again. And my knife was now equipped, I was now out of the inventory screen. Once again, Suddenly a box appeared on my screen, It told me to walk over to Squidward which was in the middle of the room. hesitantly, I slowly walked over to Squidward. I was now very close to him, But suddenly a cutscene of some sort started to play. Spongebob and Squidward started to talk to eachother. Squidward: Hey spongebob how ya do-... oh you have a knife. Spongebob: Why the hell do you still get surprised? We practically do this daily Squidward: I suppose you're right. Spongebob: See you later. Squidward: You too. After they stopped talking, Spongebob stabbed Squidward to death with the knife. I was horrified by this. I screamed at the top of my lungs because i was scared. Than spongebob quickly ran out of Squidward's house, But i was still in the house. But suddenly Squidward's corpse got up from the ground and said to me. Dead Squidward: Hello Me being confused, I did not respond. Dead Squidward: Hello? You can talk to me you dumbass. Me: What? hello? Dead Squidward: Yes, You can talk to me Dead Squidward: Anyways, Congratulations, You have completed the first spongebod.exe trial. Dead Squidward: But we don't have much time. You will fight Plankton. But he's honestly an asshole. Dead Squidward: Even if you do beat him, He'll attempt to pull some shit and still kill you. Dead Squidward: Take this revolver, It only has 1 bullet, Use it wisely. Before i could say anything back to Squidward, The screen cut to black. I was now outside Squidward's house, Spongebob looked at me and suddenly a box appeared. In the box it said: "Go to menu and select level 2" I did just that... And selected level 2. Level 2: Chum bucket is goooooood The level started out with spongebob outside of the Chum bucket. Seing as there was nowhere else to go, I decided to go inside the chum bucket. Plankton was standing in the middle of the room. He said to me. Plankton: Hmm, Oh you're the new bastard aren't you? You come to fight me?, You are a fool. Plankton: Listen here, If you die in this game, Your house will explode in real life,catch on fire, Instantly killing you. Me: What the fuck do you mean by that? Plankton: Just look around you, You dumbass. You cannot turn off your PS4, You can't leave your house, You cannot call the authorities to get help. Me: Well what are you going to do to me? Plankton: I am going to kill you... Plankton then charged at spongebob, But luckily i controlled spongebob kicked his shin and broke it. Plankton: You motherfucker! Plankton then took a button out of his ass crack and said. Plankton: YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING DIE BITCH. Plankton proceeded to press the button and a glass cage dropped to the ground where spongebob was standing. The glass cage started to fill with water, Spongebob was going to drown to death. I was scared shitless by the fact that i was going to die. Until i remembered something, Dead Squidward gave me a revolver. I opened up some Monster ultra zero (Otherwise known as boomer juice) in real life, And equipped the revolver. I had spongebob to point to the glass and fire. The gun fired. A massive crack was now in the glass. The glass cage then fell apart, Freeing spongebob and saving my life. Plankton: WHAT? THIS IS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!. Out of nowhere, A tall figure appeared. The tall figure was EVIL PATRIXXX himself. EVIL PATRIXXX: Plankton... We have talked about this many times... Plankton: EVIL PATRIXXX I know bu- PATRIXXX cut Plankton off EVIL PATRIXXX: Plankton we can settle this later, As for now please get out of here. Plankton: Yes sir. EVIL PATRIXXX walked over to spongebob, He took a baseball bat and knocked out spongebob, Therefore, I was knocked out in real life as well. I woke up who know's how many hours later, It was completely pitch dark outside. PS4 was still on, So was the game. I was now at the level select screen. Text showed up on the screen saying "You know what to do." I selected level 3 and conitnued on... Level 3: Fight EVIL PATRIXXX The level started out with EVIL PATRIXXX staring at spongebob while he was tied up with rope. EVIL PATRIXXX said EVIL PATRIXXX: Congratulations, You have completed the first two trials, But this is where you will take your final breath. Me: Why are you doing this to me? EVIL PATRIXXX: If you live, Then you will see why eventually. EVIL PATRIXXX cut the rope that spongebob was tied up in and stepped a few feet back. EVIL PATRIXXX said "Lets fight." Before i could even equip my knife, EVIL PATRIXXX ran towards spongebob and killed him with a single fatel slap to the face. Well fuck. I woke up in a pure white room and saw spongebob. He walked towards me and said Spongebob: You have failed the trials. Me: Failed the trials of what?!? Spongebob: Actually, You might have ju- I woke up in my burning house, I was now back in reality, But i was still going to die. The end of it all I Burned To Deth and became an a the skeleton lol The actual end of it all My house collapsed due to the fire, I was now buried in burning wood. I was going to die... But suddenly someone started to pull the wood out of the way. That someone, Was EVIL PATRIXXX. EVIL PATRIXXX helped me get up and he said. EVIL PATRIXXX: We need people like you. I was still in shock. EVIL PATRIXXX: Well, Don't just stand there! come join us... Me: Jo- Join what? "Join... The cult of spongebod." Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:File Extensions Category:SpongeBob Category:EVIL PATRIXXX